goldenagefandomcom-20200214-history
Alliances
AllianceManagement Posts.JPG|Mutual Responsibilities|link=http://goldenage.wikia.com/wiki/Alliances#Power_Structure AllianceFound.PNG|Growing Together!|link=http://goldenage.wikia.com/wiki/Alliances#Alliance_Features About Alliances Alliances allow Sires to work together to conquer the Golden Land. Alliances can be leveled up to level 5 bringing the total population of the alliance to 85. Alliances can have 3 Friendly Alliances and as many Rivals as they please. Friendly Alliances will appear to the Alliance as Green and can be viewed in the Diplomacy Tab. Rival Alliances will appear to the Alliance as Red. Alliances that are neutral will remain Yellow. Alliances allow for Sires to have shared diplomacy, so when the Alliance becomes friendly or rivaled with another alliance, all members of both alliances will see this relationship. Alliance Maintenance Alliances have many features. They can be leveled, with the maximum level being 5. Each level raises the alliance's membership count. In addition, Alliances have a distinct, 4-tiered power structure. In order to level an alliance, members need to accumulate Development Points and Funds. Alliances can have up to 500,000 of both points at any time. When one or the other is maxed, the alliance will no longer accumulate the points. When this happens, Alliances are encouraged to spend Development Points of Funds to level the alliance and help members. ''Development Points : Development Points (or ''Dev, for short) is attainable by completing Alliance Quests and Donating to an alliance. In addition, Dev is accumuated by conquering Wonders. Wonders level 3/4/5/6 will supply alliances with more Dev and Funds every 4 hours. When leveled, the Wonders will increase their delivery of Funds, Dev, and Wonder Troops. : Alliance members can help their alliance gather Dev by donating Medals to the Alliance. There are 6 levels of medals. These medals are obtained by breaking down blue hero equipment that is at least level 40. When an alliance member donates medals, the Alliance gains Dev, and the member receives Contribution Points. These points accumulate and raise the member's Contribution Level, up to level 10. The higher a member's Contribution, the more bonuses the member receives from the alliance. These bonuses include: higher salary from Demetrius, more trainable heroes in the Hero Academy, and more upgradable troops in the Soldier Upgrade Platform. ''Funding : Funds can be gained by completing aliance quests and submitting Golden and Silver Medals into Bounty Quests. Like Dev, Funds can also be acquired from Wonders upon their first capture, and - if level 3 or higher - as a daily reward. Funds are used to stock the Alliance Store. In the Alliance Store, Alliance members can purchase goods using their Glory. The higher the level of the alliance, the more items that will be made available for selling and purchase. Funds are also used to purchase Alliance Quests. These special quests can be completed by alliance members in addition to their daily quests. Up to 25 can be purchased. The quests will provide the members with small amounts of experience, coins, glory, and funds. Purchased quests are best used when the alliance has a considerable surplus of Funds and Dev. 'Power Structure' Alliance Features The advantages to being in an alliance extend beyond having other players to assist in times of need. Alliance members continually donate to and support their alliances via quest completion, medal turn-ins, and wonder captures/upgrades. In return, the Alliance leaders upgrade features of the alliance and these features provide to the members. This mutual return allows for a continuous cycle of growth and development - with members being able to donate more, receive more, and do more, leading to further donations. All of these features can be found under the Building tab in the Alliance Window. Alliance Store The Alliance Store feature can be found on the center left of the Building Tab Map. The building looks similar to a level 30 Market in the Sire City (seen: image left). The store has two levels: Normal and Officer. In these two major levels, there are two subcategories: Limited (bottom) and Unlimited (top). At the Store, alliance members can purchase goods using the Glory they accumulate via quest completion. The Store is stocked using Alliance Funds, which are replenished via alliance member quest completion and via recurring Wonder rewards. Store goods are bought by Alliance members who are given access to the store. By default, these members include the alliance Leader and the alliance Elders. The alliance Leader can extend or retract this right at any time. The two major levels -- Normal and Officer -- refer to the members who can shop at those stores. All alliance members can shop at the Normal section, but only ranking officers (which includes ranked Officers, Elders, and the Leader) can shop in the Officer section. This division allows for the store managers to discriminate to which goods members have access. For example, some alliances have reported only allowing officers access to the store, keeping the normal store empty. Others have reported giving unranked members lesser versions of goods (such as providing Sire Construction Orders to Normal members and providing Earl Construction Orders or Duke Construction Orders to ranking officers.) The subdivisions -- '''Limited '''and '''Unlimited '-- refer to how many of each item is purchasable per game-day cycle (every 24-hrs OR between each game day reset, which is at 21:00ET (GMT -5). The limited section, found at the bottom of the store, allows only one item to be purchased per cycle. Items in the unlimited section can be bought as frequently as glory will allow. For both sections, the player must affirm each purchase. Items cannot be bought in bulk as they are in the Market at NPC Colette. Items are not the only things purchasable at the store. The store managers can also purchase bonus Alliance Quests at the store. These Quests are specially purchased up to 25 times a day using Alliance Funds. Each alliance member receives immediate access to these quests, giving them a chance to complete at most 42 Alliance Quests per day (5 Bounty, 5 Delivery, 5 Crusade, 1 Officer*, 1 Fugitive Arrest*, and 25 Alliance Quests). The purchased quests provide the same rewards as the normal quests, but on a smaller scale. How much of Funds, Glory, Experience, and Coins a member gets is 20% of what they would receive from a white-grade Bounty Alliance Quest on any given day at their current level. At level 5, the following items are available from the Alliance Store: Bounty Quests Bounty Quests are found in the Meeting Hall - the large, northernmost building in the Building Tab Map. The building looks like the Administration Hall of the Sire City. Inside, the feature has 5 tabs labeled by level 1 through level 5. Each tab features "bounties" that can be turned in by alliance members for a reward. The Bounty is in the form of Silver and Golden Medals. These medals are turned in to the Bounty Holder for Alliance Funds and many rewards, including resource packs, coin packs, hero or sire experience books, hero skills, reforge gems, and refining gems. The higher the bounty, the better the reward. At most, players can turn in 5 Golden Medals to receive a chest with 50 Lazurite Gems and 500 Alliance Funds! Bounty Quests have to be purchased using Alliance Development points. The purchase is by default doable only by the Alliance Leader, but the permission can be extended to Elders, Officers, and Normal Members if the Leader so chooses. Silver and Golden Medals are purchasable from the Item Mall at any given time. However, players can receive these medals via Auction House trade as well for gems. Additionally, players who rank high enough in the Coliseum can receive Silver and Golden Medals as a reward. Lastly, players who break into Wonders for the first time may come across rare Wonder Wilds, such as Gold Bags, and may find inside stacks of up to 10 Golden Medals! Hero Academy The Hero Academy is the left, southernmost building in the Building Tab Map. It if found just below the Alliance Store and to the left of the Soldier Upgrade building (see below). At the Hero Academy, alliance members can train up to 4 heroes at a time. While training, heroes gain "credits" with which to further their combative knowledge. Using these credits, Heroes can purchase Hero Skills. These hero skills differ from those found in the wild or purchased from the Auction House in that they can be placed by the Sire at any time (provided they have enough Hero Medals*). The more the hero trains, the more credits are gained and the higher skills the hero can open and purchase. Through this method, heroes gain access to extremely rare Supreme Skills, as well as unreleased skills, such as Logistics and Defense. Alliance Members can only use the Hero Academy after reaching level 50 and gaining at least level one (1) of Alliance Contribution via donating development points through medal trade-ins. As the member's contribution level rises, the member opens more hero training slots. Each hero can be trained for 1-hour, 3-hour, or 8-hour time slots. The 8-hour time slot is doable when the player pays 50 Gold per hero. The hero gains 7 credits for the 1-hour time slot; 5 credits (per hour) for the 3-hour time slot; and 15 credits (per hour) for the 8-hour time slot. Heroes also have a chance to randomly learn a hero skill during their training. Note: Heroes can only train if they are *not* acting as Governor and *not* assigned troops. Soldier Upgrade The Soldier Upgrade Platform is found in the southern section of the Building Map to the right of the Hero Academy. At the Soldier Upgrade Platform, alliance members can upgrade their normal troops (any non-Wonder troop). Alliance members must be level 50 and have at least Level 1 Alliance Contribution. The higher the member's Sire level and Contribution level, the more troop population is available for upgrade. Alliance members can upgrade any trainable troop, including troops that are trained by other factions, but were obtained using Troop Cards. Only Wonder Troops and Siege Units cannot be upgraded at the Platform. All upgradeable troops will feature in the bottom half of the platform. The top half features the current troop and its stats on the left, and its upgraded art and new stats on the left. Upgraded troops generally have increases in speed, attack, defense, and fight capacity. To upgrade, the alliance member needs: Upgradeable troops, Resources, and at least Level-1 Contribution. Each upgrade requires a different amount of resources per troop type. Upgrades are done by troop population, not troop count. For example, if a Knights Templar wants to upgrade troops and has 1800 upgradeable population, that Temp can upgrade 300 Disciples of Holy Spirit (offensive mages, population = 6), 900 Wind-Wings (offensive cavalry, population = 2), or 1800 Crusaders (offensive infantry). Each upgrade affects all the sire's cities. Once troops are upgraded from one city, no more upgrades can be performs on the other cities until the cool-down (up to 4-hours) is complete. Smaller upgrades allow for shorter cool-down periods, but the effects are still the same and no other cities can upgrade troops until the cool-down is complete. Alliance Prison The Alliance Prison was added to Golden Age @ Aeria in March 2013. The Alliance Prison can be found in the top right corner of the map. This building is necessary in order for an alliance to complete the Fugitive Arrest quest. At the Alliance Prison, the Alliance Leader spawns the Fugitive daily. Alliance members can then go to the building and select the Participation button. If an alliance member is online at the time of the spawning, the member will also see a pop-up window alerting them to the spawning of the wild. Alliance members have thirty minutes to work together and defeat the spawned wilderness. The amount of troops alliance members can bring to the battle ranges from 100 to 100,000, going up ten times for each level of the Alliance Prison and the level of the quests available. The hardest quests require alliances members to bring a maximum of 100,000 troops in population in order to improve chances of success. The higher the Alliance Prison, the higher the potential quests. In order to access the 100k population quests, the Prison must be level 5 and the alliance must have succeeded in defeating all previous levels of fugitive hunts. When the hunt is finished, participants can claim their reward in the Alliance Prison. The reward is a lottery wheel, which has improved prizes for each level of difficulty. Prizes range from small, daily consumables, such as lucky cards to level 80 gear set pieces. All alliance members, regardless of their ability to participate, will be able to complete the quest at Royal Advisor Dumont with their other Alliance Quests. Category:Alliance Category:Interplay Category:Gameplay